Last Dance For Sasuke kun
by abecedarian
Summary: ‘I just want to be near you… I want to hold you close… to take care of you… I want to be the only one to make you smile…I want to be with you… forever… and ever…’ ONE SHOT


One shot----------BANG

Hahaha…

It's a pretty long one shot… sorry… but please read and review..

Please…

PLEASE!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Last dance for Sasuke-kun"

"Sa-ku-ra." Someone crept behind her and hugged her from behind, kissing her on her cheek before letting Sakura turn to face her.

"Ino." Sakura laughed at her friend's crazy antics. "You look great!" Sakura said looking Ino up and down. She had her hair down and was wearing a silver dress that made her eyes stand out.

"Ino looks great, you look stunning." Ten-ten said coming up to them. "Hey hey hey." Ten-ten greeted, kissing both Ino's and Sakura's cheek.

"Thanks." Sakura said smiling at Ten-ten. Sakura was wearing a short, spaghetti strap, black dress and her hair, now longer, was left down like Ino's.

"You look amazing Ten-ten." Ino complimented.

"Told you she'd wear her hair down." Sakura said, grinning at Ino. She suddenly extended her hand as if asking Ino for something.

Ino frowned and handed Sakura a few bills. "Hey! Did you two bet about my hair?" Ten-ten asked confused.

"Well..." Ino and Sakura laughed. Sakura placed the money inside her small purse.

"Hey… have I got news for you guys. I was reading Shikamaru's diary or journal as he likes it called and he…"

"Wait! You read Shikamaru's diary?"

"Yea…"

"Does he know?" Sakura asked.

"Well…" Ino laughed. "He won't mind. ANYWAY… he wrote there that he'd ask me to marry him on my eighteenth birthday which is next week."

The three girls started cheering excitedly attracting weird stares from the people around them.

"Really! I'm so excited!"

"Well… How bout you Sakura? I heard you and Shino came here together."

"Oh… We just met on the way, besides Kakashi-sensei was with us, we met him on the way too."

"Hey, you know, I think Kakashi-san is hot." Ten-ten said a blush creeping to her face.

Ino laughed. "Well… I do wish he'd show his face once in a while."

Sakura's eyes suddenly wandered and landed on a handsome dark haired guy. He looked exceptionally handsome tonight in formal wear. A lot of girls seem to notice too, since they were staring openly at him.

Ten-ten and Ino, noticing Sakura's quietness, turned to what she was staring at and found Sasuke leaning on the wall, ignoring a group of girls surrounding him and asking him to dance with them.

"You know, Tsunade-sama is becoming my favorite Hokage." Ten-ten said trying to get Sakura's attention.

Even though Sakura had said she was over Sasuke, they knew that she still hasn't.

"Yeah, me too. She keeps holding these amazing parties." Ino said. Sakura, who finally looked away from Sasuke, turned back to them.

"Yea… hey you guys, I'll just get a drink ok?" With that Sakura walked away.

"I think she couldn't stand seeing all those girls flirting with Sasuke at the same time. I don't want to admit it but Sasuke turns hotter every day. Don't you think?" Ino said.

"Yeah… I guess you're right. At least Sakura didn't join those girls." Ten-ten said smiling. "So…where's your husband?"

"I don't know but I think I just saw Kakashi-san…" Ino teased, an evil grin appearing on her face, as Ten-ten blushed crimson.

Sakura walked towards the refreshment's table and took a glass.

"Sakura-san."

"Ah, Neiji-san."

"Can I have this dance?" He smiled at her.

"Sure." Sakura smiled back, taking his hand and putting the glass back at the table.

As they danced, she noticed her friends dancing too.

Ino with Shikamaru, Ten-ten and Kiba, Naruto and Hinata… the list goes on… She even saw Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-san dancing but it seems they were joking around since they looked awkward and they kept laughing. The other teachers and Tsunade-sama surrounded them teasing and laughing at the same time.

Kakashi-sensei… what a nutcase.

The song ended and another song started. "Can I cut in?" It was Ino, she winked at Sakura and danced with Neiji.

"Can I have this dance?" Shikamaru asked Sakura. "Did you two plan this?"

Sakura and Shikamaru laughed.

The night went on. Sakura had been dancing continuously. After Shikamaru, Naruto cut in and then Shino, then Kiba, then Kakashi, then Chouji, then Ino and Ten-ten (yes, you read that one correctly) then Gaara and then Lee.

After dancing with Lee, she made an excuse that she needed to go to the powder room. Her feet were killing her. 'Maybe wearing stilettos should be banned. It's harmful to your feet.' She thought glancing at her abused foot, Chouji stepping on it didn't exactly help ease the pain.

Sakura walked towards the back of the room to the balcony. She said she'd go to the 'powder room' but she's sure it'd be crowded. She just wanted to rest for a while. She could still hear the soft music playing from inside.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan." A playful tone came.

"I-no-chan." Sakura said imitating her tone.

They both laughed. "What are you doing here alone? I saw you walk away from Lee."

"Oh. My feet are killing me." Sakura explained pointing at her feet.

Ino laughed. "Shikamaru said you're quite popular with the boys lately." Ino teased. "When the boys had a get together, Naruto got mad because almost all of the boys were pinning for you. He's awfully protective of you even though he has Hinata-chan."

"Ino… "

"Single, sexy, sweet Sakura-chan. Well who could blame them right? Sakura-chan's so beautiful… like me!" Ino laughed at Sakura who was blushing like mad.

"And just so you know, a lot more guys are wanting to dance with you inside. So hurry up, I'll help you choose the right guy okay?" Ino said pinching Sakura's cheek.

"See ya!" With that Ino went back inside.

Choose… 

Ha!

How can she choose when she couldn't take her mind off Sasuke?

Dancing with all those guys only made her realize more that the only one for her was Sasuke. No one could make her heart beat the way Sasuke does. No one could make her forget that she could speak when she looked into his eyes, no could make her think so much, no one could make her hold her breath without her even noticing, no could make her hands sweat like there was no tomorrow, no one could make her stomach do flip flops when he comes near… No one, but Sasuke…

She sighed. 'Will I ever get over Sasuke? I mean, I'm already 17 and I still have these stupid feelings for him. I told everyone I was over him, but the more I try to forget him, the more I think of him.' Sakura sat on the stairs that connected the balcony to the garden. She slowly took off her black stilettos, placing it beside her. It's been killing her feet since she got there

'All the time I was dancing with those guys, Sasuke just leaned at the wall drinking from the glass he was holding. He didn't dance nor talk with the girls who surrounded him.' She slowly stood up and leaned the railings of the balcony, feeling the rough texture of the floor against her feet. She turned towards the garden. There was small light that seemed to be fireflies in a distance around the garden, lighting up the place. Then she turned to the sky. It was breath taking. The sky was clear. No trace of clouds to prevent the moon from shining it's brightest. The stars blinking and twinkling like gems scattered in a black veil.

'_The sky reminds me of that night… with Sasuke…'_

She suddenly felt a presence. She had quickly drawn her katana, which was tied to her leg under her dress. The bandage, which held the katana to her leg, fell to floor as she turned around and threw the katana.

The man easily dodged the katana.

"Sasuke-san!" Sakura sighed and laughed sheepishly. She relaxed a bit knowing that Sasuke wasn't exactly going to attack her but somehow she felt more agitated.

Sakura watched as Sasuke walked towards her, she felt her heart beat faster. He casually leaned on the railing. "You scared me you know." Sakura said not moving from her spot. "What are you doing here?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Someone was annoying me inside."

Being with Sasuke brings back so much memories.

"_Do you hate me that much?" Sasuke didn't even reply. I kissed him on his cheek and smiled at him. I said goodbye before I left. _

'I was 14 at that time.' Sakura cautiously looked at Sasuke. 'He's grown a lot more taller, not to mention he's much more good-looking and more mature now.'

"Annoying? Hmm… I'm jealous. I thought I was the only one allowed to annoy you." Sakura smiled. She knew Sasuke didn't take her words seriously.

It's been a long time since she last teased Sasuke.

'_You'll always be my number one Sasuke-kun.' _

'_Sasuke-kun you're cuter when you smile.'_ She often said stuffs like these at Sasuke.

But after that day with Sasuke… when she kissed him goodbye all this halted. She'd been more formal with him. She stopped calling him 'Sasuke-kun' instead she replaced it with –san.

"Maybe you'd want to be alone. I'll leave you to yourself… Sasuke…-san…" Sakura walked towards her stilettos and made a movement to grab them but then...

"No… Please stay." Sakura met his eyes. She felt captivated by them. Of course she stayed. She can't even imagine herself to turning down something asked by Sasuke. She knew she could never refuse him because she knew … she still wasn't over him. All those years she kept holding on to him, she couldn't let go. Every time she saw him, every time she looked back into his eyes… she find herself holding on to him more and more.

"Sasuke…" She looked at him.

'_I just want to be near you… I want to hold you close… to take care of you… I want to be the only one to make you smile…I want to be with you… forever… and ever…'_

"Sakura… I… don't want… you… dancing with anyone else..." Sasuke wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Sasuke… what are you saying?" She asked confused.

"I don't want you dancing with anyone else!"

Sakura kept silent for a while. _'Is this a joke?'_

"What about with you?" She asked, taking a step closer to him. She felt Sasuke wrap his arms around her. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. Holding him tight… as if never wanting to let go…

'_Am I just imagining things?'_

"I waited so long just to hold you like this… Sasuke…" her voice was shaking.

'_Maybe it's one of my fantasies…'_

Tears silently fell from her eyes.

'_Maybe… I've died and went to heaven…'_

He gently kissed them away.

"I must be dreaming…"

"This isn't a dream.. Sakura… I'm sorry… I was so scared to lose you… I wanted to tell you how much I care for you… how much I need you… how much I love you… Sakura."

"Sasuke… you jerk… why do I love you so much?" Tears still falling from her eyes.

Sasuke placed his hands on her cheeks. Sakura slowly closed her eyes… finding comfort from the warmth of his hands. He gently kissed her forehead, then her cheek… then her lips, lingering longer as she kissed him back.

"So… Sasuke… Why'd you have to wait for more than five years to actually confess you're madly in love with me?" Sasuke laughed at her. The party was almost over and they were still on the balcony. They stopped kissing when Ino caught them when she came back to look for Sakura. It was pretty embarrassing since Ino wasn't alone… She came with Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata and Ten-ten. Sasuke was blushing furiously as she let go of Sakura. Naruto went violent that Ino and the others had to drag him away.

"Well… I didn't realize I was madly in love with you until we had this get together. They were talking about Single, sexy, sweet Sakura-chan. Well… I got angry… jealous actually."

"Well… I'm not single, sexy, sweet Sakura-chan anymore. I am now Sasuke's sexy, sweet Sakura-chan."

"You better be." Sasuke smiled at her.

"Sa-su-ke-kun."

"Hmm?"

"I saved my last dance just for you. Dance with me?"

Sasuke walked up to Sakura, putting his hands on her waist. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close till their foreheads touched.

They swayed with the music.

"Neh… Sasuke… Am I still annoying?"

"Do you really want to know?" Sasuke asked his face serious.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?"

Suddenly Sasuke laughed and ran towards the garden grabbing Sakura's stilettos and purse on the way.

"You shouldn't be leaving your things scattered around you know? Especially if it's not your place." Sasuke said laughing as Sakura tried to helplessly reach him.

"SASUKE! COME BACK HERE!"

"I love you too, Sakura!"

Even though her feet was dirty… and the stones she was stepping on was sharp… she couldn't help but smile at the one who was causing her all these inconveniences. "If I didn't love you… you'd be dead by now!" She said warningly at the person in front of her that was grinning idiotically at her.

Epilogue: back inside, after Ino and the others saw Sakura and Sasuke kissing.

"Neh… did I see correctly?" Ino blushing as she remembered what they saw.

"Who would've though?" Shikamaru laughed sheepishly. They were dragging a furious Naruto who kept shouting obscenities directed at Sasuke.

"Oh my gosh… I actually witnessed an actual snogging session." The others looked at Ten-ten weirdly.

"Ah…Ah… neh… "

"What is it Hinata-chan?" Ino asked a very red Hinata.

"Sh-sh-should we tell the others? I-I-I mean the others are waiting for us to bring back Sakura-san."

"Hell we would." Ino said with an evil grin. "Poor poor POOR Sasuke. He's gonna get a hell lotta beating from the guys." Ino let out an evil laugh.

"Maybe we should keep this a secret first." Shikamaru suggested, not wanting the last Uchiha clan survivor to… well… disappear from the surface of the world.

"Neh… You think I'd be able to kiss Kakashi-san like that?" Ten-ten asked.

"With the mask? Why don't you try?" Shikamaru commented.

"You have the hots for Kaka-sensei?" Naruto stopped cursing Sasuke and was now actually curious about Ten-ten and Kakashi. "I heard Kaka-sensei's dating Iruka-san."

"WHAT?" The others reacted.

"They make a good couple, don't they?" Naruto said grinning.

Hinata turned redder.

Ino looked didgusted.

Shikamaru looked the same.

Ten-ten looked like she was demoted into a genin.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Well… that's that… pretty fluffy if you ask me… please review.

Please review! Please!

Review!

Please!


End file.
